


a thousand tiny raindrops

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a thousand tiny raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with more kiss prompts! thanks again to vienna!!! title from caroline w. d. rich's poem _raindrops_ (im gonna run out of poems one day asfdgfhj)
> 
> prompt: wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain
> 
> also i forgot to mention in the previous entries in this series that these prompts are unbetaed so there may be mistakes!!

Another day, another world, and another environment that angels aren’t suited for. Rain. It was the bane of Balthamos’s existence, he was sure, though he also admitted that everyday proved another thing to be his bane.

The deluge was not going to let up any time soon, it seemed. Baruch and Balthamos had been travelling through it for the past day and yet the rain had not stopped once, soaking them both through. Their wings were heavy with weariness, for it was harder to fly through the torrent than it was to fly through clear skies.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, they landed. The world they were in seemed to be mostly of a jungle terrain, the landscape before them stretching in every direction with lush greenery, tall trees, thick foliage. After trudging through the mud for a few metres, they eventually stumbled upon a leaf big enough and high enough for the both of them to step underneath it and take refuge from the rain.

Baruch laughed. Unlike Balthamos, he rather enjoyed the rain, though he too didn’t like flying through it. But he enjoyed watching it, and he didn’t mind the feeling of it on his wings, even if it seemed to weigh them down.

But what Balthamos enjoyed was the sight of Baruch laughing, sparkling like he himself was a raindrop. It was all he could do to grab him and kiss him, the both of them dripping with rain, soaked, the kiss just as wet.

Soon, they would have to be on the move again, but for now, Balthamos supposed that they were allowed this respite.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
